A New Venture
by Aurora-Boring-Alis
Summary: His eyes met her amber gaze, slowly shifting to the flames that danced on her fingertips. He had met her before. He knew it. Perhaps he had known her in another life. Where things -himself included- had been much, much different. But that raised the question: who was she to him? A friend or an enemy? [An idea of how Silver and Blaze could meet.]


_A/N:_

 _since 06 isn't apart of game canon and nullifies the events that took place, silv and blaze do not know each other at all. their appearances in the ds version of colours confirm this. being the piece of trash i am, i've always wondered how blaze and silver could possibly meet again, for whatever reason. i decided to set this story somewhere around the events of colours, as a starting point. silver's future in colours is described as beautiful, etc. in his own words, which raises the question, why and how can he time travel? answer a: his bio describes him as being ready to help others at the drop of a hat. with the future being as perfect as he says it is, the possibility of him stopping a major world disaster or saving something crucial to his existence is slim to none. i think the closest saving of anything he could do there would be rescuing/finding a missing doll or a cat from a tree. answer b: time stones. yes, i know this was apart of the comics and pre-SGW, but i really liked the idea of him using time stones as opposed to chaos emeralds (if you're confused as to what i'm blabbering about, check out issues 25 of sonic universe. should clear it up for ya). it just works better. i've also set this story in the sol dimension, because... well i did. fight me if you don't like it. also one would think that time travelling might allow silver to hop through dimensions on accident. just me? ok._

 _anywho, enjoy~!_

* * *

A flash of white light appeared on the island. A white-grey hedgehog fell through the portal, tumbling onto his bottom. The orange Time Stone jumped out of the portal shortly after him, incidentally hitting him on the head. The stone landed a foot away from him.

"Owww..." He whined, grabbing the Time Stone and pocketing it. _One would think I would spin less in a portal... I'm not a pinball..._ He thought.

Silver looked around him, gathering his new surroundings. He slowly got to his feet, being encircled by a small garden-like area. Small ferns and bushes grew. Flowers blossomed and trees spread foliage overhead. It was odd though: he had assumed he landed in a forest, but the greenery all looked perfectly managed and kept. He gasped, being met by a beautiful view of the ocean. His gold eyes took in the bright cerulean of the sea. The moon reflected on the surface of the water, allowing some light to be splayed back onto the land. The sky was clear, and it seemed as if all the stars were out.

 _Wow... It's so beautiful... It's almost as pretty as Azure Lake..._ He thought to himself. _I wonder where... Or_ when _I am..._

The hedgehog took in a deep breath of salty air, feeling it full his lungs.

" _Do not move._ " A stern voice said.

Silver flinched, as his eyes darted around. "Wha-?"

A wall of fire was thrown his way. He yelped and leapt out of the way as his eyes rapidly searched for the source. He circled around, weary of more flames. "Come out!" He called. "I won't hurt you!"

He heard rustling bushes and creaking trees. The cover of night made it hard for Silver to see who, or what, had caused the fire.

Several more shots were sent his way, one burning his leg. He yelped and stumbled backwards, being greeted by more blasts. The hedgehog scrambled away from the flames, backing into a corner of dense trees and spiny bushes. "Why have you come here?" The same voice demanded. "What was that thing you came out of?!"

"I-! Plea-!" Silver stammered. He yelled, his anxiety triggering his psychokenesis. The aqua light emitted from his hands and body illuminated area around him. The place which he'd thought to be a forest was actually a garden. He heard something roll away. More flames were summoned and aimed at the hedgehog. The psychic had grown tired of the attacks.

" _BACK OFF!_ " He yelled. Using his psychokenesis, he levitated and sent a wave of energy out, shocking who, or what, had been attacking him.

He heard a loud yelp. Silver hurried over to a bush, pulling back leaves and finding a lavender cat, clutching her arm. His gaze softened. Something inside him said he'd met this being somewhere. _In another life, possibly… There are endless versions of me wandering through the multiverse. One might've met her before, or maybe known her. I wonder what she was to me… I mean, that version of-!_

The hedgehog's mind wandered, allowing her to gain the upper hand. She regained her strength, flipped behind him and summoned more flames. "I asked you, what are you doing here?" She asked, voice raising with anger.

In an attempt to dodge her shots, Silver leapt, twirled and eventually fell onto his back. Before he could even think to use his psychokenesis, more flames were fired his way. He stumbled backwards and fell on his back, clambering away as the lavender feline came red closer. " _Tell me now!_ " She demanded.

" _I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF!_ " He exclaimed, using his powers to hold her in a psychic grip. The cat has seized by an aqua aura, paralyzing her body. The white hedgehog's gold gaze wandered up to the feline's amber eyes. An angry fire burned inside them. _I know her from somewhere… I swear I do!_ Silver thought as he held his hand out, touching her arm.

Somehow, the cat had loosened his grip and summoned the flames again, a ring of fire surrounding him. The shades of burning umber and hues of cool aqua sliced through the night. Within the light emitted from both parties, Silver swore he saw smirk flicker across the cat's muzzle… Or maybe it was a scowl. Yeah, it was probably the latter.

"Okay, you have me." He said. "What do you want?"

She didn't utter a word, her face remaining stone and solemn. Her eyes flickered to his hands. "Oh, duh..." He muttered, releasing her from his psychic grip.

She landed on her feet as he looked expectantly at her. "Uh, a little help?" He asked as the flames grew higher.

"Why have you come here?" She demanded.

"Look, if I'm interrupting something, I'm very sorry." Silver said, holding his hands out, as if it could douse her flames.

The feline must have noted his sincerity. "I'm assuming that you're not from around here." She said, lowering her hand slightly. The roaring flames died down to minor flickers of fire.

"You couldn't be more correct." Silver said.

"Where do you come from?" She asked.

Silver rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh... I don't think I can answer that..."

The cat snapped her fingers, the fire growing once again. The ring began closing in on the hedgehog. "Then I suppose I can't help you."

He squeaked as the flames drew nearer. "I come from the future! About 200 years!" He yelped. "Roughly speaking! I mean, depending on the current year, it could be more or less! I could be more exact if you told me the-!"

"Do you think me a fool?" She asked, her voice scathing. Her amber gaze narrowed, practically slicing Silver open.

"I'm dead serious!" He said. "Please, I'm telling the truth! I'm from the future!"

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"If you are from the future, as you as you are," The cat said. "describe the world in which you live. In detail."

"What?! Are you crazy?! There are _serious_ implications that could occur if I share any information with you!"

"Then I guess you won't be around to see your future." She shrugged, the flames meeting Silver's boots. The metallic plating on the toe of his boots began to gain a blackish tarnish. He yelped again before taking a breath.

"All right! The world is beautiful! It's bright and goregous! And it's a wonderful place to live in! The skies are bluer than the seas and the air is clean and fresh! People and nature live in harmony and there is no threat of evil anymore!" Silver exclaimed. "Do you believe me?!"

"Yes." The flames extinguished as he breathed a sigh of relief. The hedgehog rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. "What... Sold you?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Nothing you said." She said, crossing her arms. "It was your clothes. _No one_ in the Sol Kingdom would _ever_ dress like that."

"Sol Kingdom?" Silver asked, ears perking up.

The cat nodded. "Fashion must be very odd in the future." She noted, causing Silver to glance at his boots. _They're not that bad..._ He thought.

Silver turned his attention back to the cat. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." He said, holding out his hand for a shake. "I'm Silver the Hedgehog."

The cat took his hand, her grip warm and tight as she shook. "Blaze the Cat." She greeted. "What was that power you possessed before, Silver?"

"Huh?" The hedgehog quickly caught on. "Oh, you mean my psychokenesis..."

"Psychokenesis?"

"Yeah." He said. "It allows me to move things with my mind. Here, watch."

Silver focused on a marble bench, gaze narrowing on it. He raised his right hand the bench levitating as he moved it a foot to the right. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Blaze looked astounded, her mouth agape and eyes wide. Silver took note, smirking as she shut her mouth and cleared her throat. "It's a... _Very_ impressive power." She said.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered before glancing to her. "But those flames you summoned were pretty cool, how'd you do that?"

She stayed silent. With a gentle _snap!_ a small flame appeared and burned bright in on the tip of her index finger. "Whoa!" Silver hooted. "That's so cool!"

"Really? Thank you." She said, closing her hand and extinguishing the flame. "So, just why have you come to this time?"

Silver shrugged. "To be honest, I just grabbed a Time Stone thought 'why not?'" He said.

" _Time_ Stone...?"

"They're funny gems that allow you to travel." Silver explained as he produced the orange, hexagon shaped jewel.

"Oh." Blaze said, marvelling at the sparking jewel. "They must be easy to attain if you anyone can get them."

Silver shrugged. "Not too hard to get… Granted if you know the right people." He said as the cat wistfully crossed her arms. "I wish the Sol Emeralds were that easy to keep track of," She murmured under her breath.

"Sol Emeralds?" Silver asked. "Did you lose them?"

She shook her head. "Do not worry about it. It's nothing." She muttered.

"If you mentioned it, it's definitely not nothing." The hedgehog said.

She sighed. "They're jewels that keep my world in order. And they're missing, again." Blaze explained. "I'm their guardian, I'm supposed to keep watch over them."

The hedgehog rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," He said. "I'm sure you didn't intend to lose them."

Her amber eyes softened and met Silver's gaze. "You're doing your best, and it's not your fault you lost them." He said. "If you need a hand looking for them, I can help."

"A-Are you sure?" She asked.

The hedgehog nodded before flashing a smile. "Yeah! I've travelled here, why not help make some history?"

Blaze gave a soft smile. "Thank you, Silver." She said.

"Happy to help, Blaze." He said, before clapping his hands together. "Now, let's find us some Sol Emeralds!"

The hedgehog smiled to the cat, who clenched her hands and took off, her trail leaving a wake of fire. Silver gave a whistle before a small chuckle. He leapt in the night sky, using his Psycho Dash to hurry after his new friend.


End file.
